Nova Star Rangers
by Moo Chapman
Summary: A Ranger fights a battle alone on live tv while a veteran Ranger can't ignore the feeling that he has seen this Pink Ranger fight before
1. Chapter 1

Nova Star Rangers

Doctor Thomas Oliver, known as "Tommy" to his dear friends simply Tom to his new friends and now Dr O to students, was leading his sophomore class in a study of the different reactions chemicals have upon being heated.

His students, of course, enjoyed the explosions when that was when was the result, and then quickly retook their places around their teacher's desk.

"Tommy" Principal Randall announced, charging through his classroom door, "Turn on the news." There's a Power Ranger being attacked."

Tommy turned off the burner and turned on the television behind his desk quickly switching it to a local news channel.

The screen showed a single Ranger fighting alone, it was a Pink Ranger. Her armour consisted of a pink tunic with an inverted Vee skirt over dark grey pants with silver boots and gauntlets and a silver star emblazoned on her chest.

She was fighting against nine creatures that could only be described as Toxic Green. The thing that seemed to be in command, as he was standing back and watching the battle, was wearing black armour where the armour didn't cove the villain there was darkness so deep there was nothing save the absence of light.

The Pink Ranger was taking a hell of a beating. Though she showed no sign of giving up the fight, with a jump and twist, the Pink Ranger hooked right leg at the knee around one of the toxic creatures' neck. The Pink Ranger then brought her left knee across her right breaking the neck of the minion. Both vanquished foe and Pink Ranger fell the too ground the vanquished minion seemed to burst like a water balloon filled with green slime, the slime evaporated in an effect that resembled heat vapers.

"Where is her team?" Randell asked Tommy, she was clearly worried for the 'lone' Pink Ranger, "She can't be out there alone, can she?"

"It's not common practice but there have been times when Rangers must fight alone, for one reason or another. They have even been called to serve alone," Tommy was too caught up in the battle playing out on the television screen to keep track of the fact that he was surrounded by people who didn't know his history.

"How'd you know that Doctor O?" One of the students asked

"I grew up in Angel Grove, we all know our Ranger history," It was the best lie that Tommy could come up with.

The commander moved into the fight, the darkness inside his armour reshaped in the area of his hand into a sword, a wicked looking jagged thing. Tommy had no doubt about the damage that the weapon would do.

The toxic green minions had the Pink Ranger down; from the original fourteen toxic creatures just eight remained nonetheless the Pink Ranger was still out numbered.

"She not going to make it," Elsa said and took a tight hold of Tommy's arm wrapped both arms around it.

"She can do it, show me some of that Pink Power" Tommy placed is hand over Elsa's but he was focusing with everything he had on the Pink Ranger and the battle she was fighting. She was holding her own against the Toxic Green minions fairly well, but that Black armoured shadow moved like a warrior, and looked as though he meant to join the fight. The Pink Ranger wasn't likely to be able to hold her own against so many foes. "You've got big shoes to fill Pink; I know you're strong enough get up Ranger. You've got no chance if you're not on your feet."

Tommy was reached into himself to the place where his Dino power had been there was no power inside him; he wanted that power now more than anything He wanted to help her. Everything in him wanted to help this Pink Ranger.

Surrounded by the green toxic minions the Pink Ranger spread her arms and flicked her wrists with a movement she called forward her weapons a shot of silver and pink. With another flick of her wrists one up and one down she deployed two steel bladed fighting fans.

"A fan? Man, she is such a girl," One of Tommy students scoffed.

"The Tessen is a difficult weapon to master and master it she has," Tommy watched the battle playing out on the screen before him. "Strange I could swear I know that fighting style."

"Recon you seen her fight before Dr O?" Doctor Thomas Oliver was undisputedly, and by a large margin, the coolest teacher ever. Most of his student knew that he had paid his way through college with professional racing and fighting. His undefeated status in MMA had won he a great many points in his students eyes.

Tommy couldn't help but wince as the black armoured commander's sword came down on the Pink Ranger's left arm the Sparks that flew at the strike communicate just how bad it was; any former Ranger could tell you that it took a heavy blow to draw that reaction from the skin tight amour.

The poor girl lost the Tessen that she had been holding that hand, but she didn't stop fighting she returned the blow with a slice from the remaining Tessen's open blades. The blade of the fan sank into the dark beneath that shinning black amour. It was as though the blade cut a slice into the skin of darkness and somehow there was deeper darkness beneath, the slice left a mark not lighter than the skin around it, for nothing about the shadow thing seemed to allow any kind of light, but slightly less wholly dark.

The Pink Ranger was swapped by the Toxic minions and she lost her second Tessen, the black armoured commander seemingly unfazed by the blow, brought his sword down on the Pink Ranger helmet.

The commander must be extremely powerful, in none of the battles that Tommy had been in against the generals of evil forces, such as Zeltrax most recently and Goldar back in the beginning; never had a blow actually damaged his amour. But this dark creature had just craved a thick brake into the Pink Rangers helmet. The weight of the blow knocked the Ranger to the ground.

"I will let you live, make you a general in my army, give you a place in my council. All you have to do is give me the Diamond." The commander's voice was completely inhuman, it was as thou someone had run James Earl Jones' through a sub-woofer half a dozen times.

The cameraman shooting the conflict had to have guts as he was close enough for his microphone to pick up the conversation

The Pink reached up and unclipped her helmet, she pulled the helmet forward then off. She flicked long brown hair out of her way.

"Kimberly," Tommy exhaled more than whispered it was just loud enough for Elsa to hear, although inaudible to all beyond her.

"I was chosen by Zordon of Eltar," Kimberly announced pulling herself to her feet and standing proudly, "Mentored by Dulcea Master Warrior of Paedos, I am the heir of Val Nutar last great Star Sage; I do not yield to the dark." Standing proudly the whole world watching, Kimberly Hart, holding on to her broken helmet unarmed, surrounded and utterly defiant.

"That's my girl" Tommy was both proud and terrified.

The dark commander stepped up to Kimberly who looked battered but heroic and lifted his sword, the tip of that horrid blade came to rest just below her right eye.

Kim didn't make a sound nor flinched as the dark creature drew his hideous shadow blade down her cheek leaving a trail of blood to mark its path, the girl was fearless.

With the inhuman speed the shadow pulled back his sword arm back and thrust his weapon forward and through Kimberly's belly.

"Kim!" Tommy called out getting the attention of all his students. "Ah baby, no" Tommy whimpered he reached out to the television but he didn't fully extend his arm before he brought his hand back to cover his mouth.

The creature tilted his head; if it had a mouth it would be smiling Kim put her hand over the creatures where it held the sword, seeming trying to lessen any further damage.

"Just give me the Diamond, and I will let you live," Kim stripped of strength by both injury and battle had no hope against the shadow beast. Just to be spiteful he gave his sword a little twist before he pulled it out. With the sword out of her torso, Kim's legs gave out from beneath her.

Kim collapsed to her knees and caught herself mid-fall, if there is one thing a gymnast is taught to do it is control a fall, one hand over her wounded belly and the other held her weight.

"My life, for the Diamond?" Her head the down and her hair had fallen over her face. She looked utterly defeated.

The pain in Kim's voice was clearly audible to everyone, which gave to Tommy a hint that all was not as it seemed, Kimberly Hart did not in Tommy's admittedly dated knowledge of her let those she didn't completely trust see how much pain she was in. A side effect of being a gymnast no doubt

"Yes," The commander replying as he stepped forward. This was the moment the Tommy understood what Kimberly was doing.

"Is she giving him what he wants?" Elsa asked turning from the television screen toward Tommy.

"No she's getting him in range," Tommy informed. The creature took that final step forward that Kim needed.

Kim swung her helmet on an underhand a diagonal making contact with the creatures head, he stumbled back. The act had cost Kimberly also as long with the surprised and pain grunt from the Shadow thing there was a distinctly feminine exhalation of pain.

Tommy again reached for his Dino power it was of course still not there, Kimberly was hurt and needed help, there had to be some way to help her. He couldn't stand here and watch his first love die, but he had no power, and without power, there wasn't really anything he could possibly do.

'To those who possess the great power all things are possible.' Dulcea's Voice whispered softly in his mind and he had to wonder if his onetime mentor was still trying to help the last of the Ninjetti.

Though the Ninjetti Power coin was destroyed and the power was no longer within his reach, the sprite of the Falcon was still a part of him. Tommy shrugged off Elsa's and moved through the clustered group of students who were all watching both him and the screen, at least since he had called it for Kim.

Tommy took a wide stance, a deep breath and focused in on the sprite of the Falcon.

Once he found it Tommy called forward. "Ninja Ranger Power, Now!" Muscle memory took over as Tommy Morphed into his Ninja robes.

"Holy Shit!"

"Langue!" Tommy snapped pointing at his student, just as Elsa called "Detention"

"Sorry Doctor O, Ms Randell" The chastised student parroted without sincerity. His teacher as cool as he had been before was a Power Ranger! There was no way her could have cared about anything else right now.

Tommy focused on the power now flowing around him and in a motion that would have been all those years ago would have had him powering down, Tommy pulled all the remaining power of Falcon together outside of himself.

The power coalesced into a bright pulsing white light. As Tommy looked into the pulsing light he heard the call of the Falcon. The falcon was forlorn knowing that he would never be part of his human host again, but eager for battle.

"Go to her," Tommy told the light and released it. Tommy could feel the eyes of everybody in the room on him but he didn't care he just watched the light that but been the core of The Falcon rise up and rush away, not even slowing or leaving a mark as it passed through the wall. It wasn't much but he hoped it would be enough to help; at least he had done something.

"You're a Ranger Doctor O?" Tommy still hadn't taken his eyes from where the last of his power had disappeared; he wasn't really sure which of his student had actually spoken.

"Not anymore," Tommy looked for the first time at his bewildered and astonished class and shrugged. The Falcons sprite had been a part of him for so long that he felt physically unbalanced without it. He stumbled a little as he made his way back to the television.

"We won't tell," One of his female students whispered as his stumble was caught by one of the bigger boys, Tommy could only smile at hers another set of hands came forward to continue to support him. He really needed to be sure that the Falcon made its way to Kimberly and the Crane that Tommy had always known still live within her.


	2. Chapter 2

Nova Star Rangers

Chapter 2

Kimberly Hart knew pain anybody who work at being a professional athlete has to develop an understanding of just how much pain their bodies can take.

Kim as well as being a competitive gymnast since the age of nine. She had been fighting for her life and the good of all people since her mid-teens.

But this was not the kind of pain that had been a long-time companion. This was not breaks, strains and bruises, this pain was precursor to death.

Kimberly Hart had won team gold in the Pan Globals and again at the the Atlanta Olympic Games, along with solo on the beam. Then she went to Angel Gove only to be kidnapped then briefly possessed by a evil entity.

Once everything was set to right, Kim went a one of her favourite places. The Command Centre. Spent several hours speaking with Zordon and Alpha.

It was during this time that she had told Zordon how professional gymnastics had beaten all love of the sport out of her, and how she started attending an advanced martial arts weapons training class's along with going to the Archery range.

Zordon had told her that she was always be welcomed back to Angel Gove.

Kimberly had sadly told her beloved mentor that he and Alpha were all she left in her hometown now and that she doubted she would come back again that it just hurt too much too see everything that she had foolishly thrown away.

It was in this moment that her life changed beyond her understanding again for a third time.

"If you believe you cannot remain here and you long to serve once more I have a task Zordon's had struck a flame in her heart that she had all but smothered

"In the beginning of this universe at the moment that humanity calls the Big Bang a being known to us only as 'The first' harnessed that energy and encased it within the hearts of eight diamonds over the millennia they have come to be known as the Nova Star Diamonds. They have been sought by many life forms for proposes both good and evil.

"The Nova Star Diamonds must never fall in to the hands of any that would seek them. For such power must chose for itself how it will be used.

"So as they were given to me long ago to protect, I now pass them to you"

A chamber beneath Zordon's containment tube opened, within were eight multifaceted stones that shone with an entrancing internal light.

It wasn't a surprise to Kimberly that she was drawn to the pink Diamond. Kimberly couldn't help but step toward the compartment at the base of the tube, nor could she stop herself from reaching out to run a finger across the sharp edge of the Pink Diamond about the size of a babies fist.

For a moment she saw the night sky then nine stars burn bright Pink and the outline of a Swan over them. Cygnus, the Swan Graceful, faithful and when challenged ready to fight to the death.

"Zordon I can't protect them." She had insisted, tough she already knew that the Pink Diamond at least had accepted her.

"Take them to yourself and they will become a part of your physical body" Zordon instructed. Kimberly reached out and lifted the Pink Diamond to of its place, she shifted the Diamond so it was cupped in the palm of both of her hands and pressed the Diamond in to her chest between her breasts.

All that Kimberly felt was the sharp edges of the Diamonds facets pressing into the side of her modest bust.

"Feel the warmth of the Diamond, the power seemed inside," Zordon's normally booming tone was soft and calming. Kimberly one'd her eyes o that she could better focus on the Diamond

After a moment of consideration on the power that she felt staining to break free of the Diamonds shell, that the Diamond began to move. Kimberly knew that she had to keep her focus on the feel of Diamonds power and not on the sensation of the Pink stone passing in to her flesh.

Keeping focus wasn't easy the sensation of the stone moving in to her was surely on the top ten list of strangest things that she had ever felt, and considering how she had spent her teen years that was a varied and impressive list. If later asked to explain it best he would be able to dos was say it was not unlike pushing a seashell into the wet sand on the tide line at the beach, only you could also feel the compression the 'sand' and it's shifting as it made way for the Nova Star Diamond.

Soon enough the stone was inside, somehow. Kimberly then moved on to the remaining stones. She was then, predictably, drawn to the cloudy white stone, Kimberly felt a warmth from the white Diamond, and a sense of affection but connection beyond that.

Kimberly brought the white Diamond into herself then the black and red Diamond after it. A smaller pale sky Blue Diamond, followed a deep royal Blue one. Just as a softer Daisy Yellow follow a warm Golden Diamond. Kimberly couldn't help but wonder the paler yellow and blue Diamonds.

Kimberly looked up at Zordon from the base of her containment chamber. The Diamonds settled inside Kimberly, Kimberly felt a stirring of power the likes of which she had never known. Even at the strongest as Ranger her power was far less then she felt now.

And so she was put on the path to meet Val Nutar to learn the ways of the Star Sages and to stand in battle against Vex.

The Battle of the Sanctuary of Cor'th Aye where Kimberly Hart, lead forty three Star Fighters against a force of a hundred thousand and won. It was in that battle that the Pink Nova Star Diamond unlocked with in her, and she was once more the pink Ranger.

If Kim had known knelling at the base of Zordon's containment chamber when Zordon set her on this path that it would lead her to this moment.

A dark sword through her belly and death drawing ever closer, she still would have walked it.

If the diamonds were inside her when she died they couldn't be take, they would pass with her out of this world and her final order from her first Mentor oud be carried out. The universe would be safe, from this threat at least. Death was the best option of all the choices currently on offer.

Her life's blood was flowing freely from both sides of the wound in her belly.

Vex stood over her and his failings surrounded her, the long ago and once again Pink Ranger. Accepted her death as Vex raised is sword over his head to strike the killing blow. She couldn't have been more shocked then she was when Vex stubbled back, as though injured. A second later he stumbled forward almost as if struck a blow from behind, a ball of light broke through Vex's dark form

Kimberly looked up at the light that had saved her life, and knew it. This light was the spirit of the Falcon that lived inside, her beloved, Tommy. Her first love had ripped the spirit of the Falcon from his own soul and sent it to save her.

Kimberly couldn't help but each out to the light, she had missed him so deeply, she couldn't help but touch the light, and they had been apart for so long.

Kimberly was aware that she had verbalised Tommy name as she had looked up at the light, she was likewise unaware of the look of love struck awe that she had worn when doing so.

After a moment of caress indulged in by both Kimberly and the Falcon spirit, the light turned and attacked again.

Kimberly pulled herself up and stumbled to where one of her tessen had fallen, she managed to take hold of one and bring it up in time bring it, till folded up to block downward kick aimed at her by one of Vex's toxic green Failings. Though Kimberly knew that her death was inevitable, it was not in her nature to go down without a fight. With a quick flick Kim still on her knees opened her tessen and swiped at the Failings belly.

In spite of the pain, and the fact that she was she was sure to die, Kimberly was happier then she had been in years. In Tommy's rescue of her she had proof that he still cared for her, even if only as former team mate and friend.

A yellow ball of light circled around her several times then shot off to join the fight against Vex. Aisha her one time mate and sister of her soul had followed her former leader's example and had ripped out a piece of her soul and sent to save a follow Ranger.

Kim wasn't surprised to find blue light soon joining the yellow and white, but she was awed, Billy had also come to her aid. It was deeply humbling to know that was so loved.

"This is why you will always be defeated Vex!" Kimberly called as she pulled herself to her feet. "A Ranger never stands alone." Kim held out a hand and willed the sprite of the yellow bear to her, the yellow ball of light rushed to her.

"A Ranger will always had a sister to heal her," Kim pressed the yellow light to the wound in her belly. A she had been sure that it would the wound healed and felt her strength return.

"A brother to protect her," Kim willed the blue sprite to go her fallen helmet and bring it to her. The blue light enveloped her and brought it to her whole and unbroken once more.

"And a lover to fight for her," Kimberly called to the White light and clapped her hands over the light then slid in to fighting stance a steel fighting fan in once more in each hand. The tessen now glowing with a warm white light.


	3. Chapter 3

Nova Star Rangers

Chapter 3

A once more fully armoured Pink Ranger stood in fighting stance ready to continue the fight once more when she felt the power shift inside her.

She had felt this once before, just before she had climbed into a Starfighter at the Battle for Cor'th Aye. The Pink Nova Star Diamond had stirred inside her. After years of carrying the power without being able to touch it, Kim had called on the Nova Star Diamond and transformed into a Ranger.

Kimberly slowly came out of her fighting stance and stood at ease. Though no one would know as her helmet fully covered her face Kimberly was smiling.

When Vex had attacked Cor'th Aye Kim had been called as a Ranger.

Now that Vex had attacked Earth, the remaining Nova Star Diamonds were ready to join with their Rangers.

Kimberly closed her tessen and released them back to the Grid until she needed them once more.

Vex took a defensive stance, conference in this particular foe was a dangerous thing.

Kimberly brought her right up to the centre of her chest and in one move released the seven Nova Star Diamonds that remained unclaimed within her. The Diamonds formed up around her the white beside her and the five remaining in a semi-circle behind her.

"Bring them here," Kimberly ordered.

The Diamonds began to glow in response.

"No!" Vex yelled. And rushed toward the Diamond closest, the pale blue one, he reached out his oil-slick black hand. Kimberly simply tilted her helmeted head, amused at Vex and his vain attempt. She knew now that the Diamond had reached out for the Ranger it truly belonged to, only that Ranger would be able to pass it to the hands of the hands of another.

Vex closed his hand over the diamond that was now growing brighter than the others and was blown clear across the park that had been their battleground. Vex groaned as he hit the ground.

The howl of a dog broke through the air and silence fell, and the sky blue Diamond's light grew stronger as a man wearing a lab coat black slacks and a baby blue button-up shirt appeared. Billy looked around a little shocked to have found himself teleported from his lab to the scene he had been watching on tv, but the moment he looked to Kimberly he nodded and took a fighting stance.

The bellow of a bear rumbled through the air as the pale yellow Diamond shone brighter now. Kimberly couldn't hold back the hope that it would be a familiar face that would appear to take the place of the second yellow Ranger. Her hopes were not in vain as Aisha Campbell teleported into the pale yellow light locked eyes with Billy then nodded to Kim. She was ready to serve once more.

The call of an eagle echoed from the sky as the cloudy white Diamond began to shine. There was no doubt in Kimberly's Billy's or Aisha's minds who was going to answer the call of the white Diamond. Their certainty was rewarded as Dr Thomas Oliver took his place in the glowing white light at Kimberly's side. Though Kim was still wearing her helmet there was no denying that Tommy's and her own eyes were locked together.

He looked good, very different from the last time that had seen, him, but good all the same. He had cut his hair, the once long locks clipped short and spiked. The half-grown boy she had left all those years ago had become a man he was fuller in the face and body and carrying it very well.

While Kim was sad to see the hair she was very fond of the addition of the glasses. The tweed jacket, chinos and black button-up, with the glasses, gave her ex-boyfriend a scholarly look the was new to her. The little soul patch

The rolling roar of a lion and the brightening shine of the red Diamond was the only thing to break the gaze between the long-separated ex-lovers. The new Red Ranger, with his floppy brown hair and soccer uniform, was younger the ones currently assembled. He was a few years older then she had been when had first been called, but all the same looked very young to Kimberly. The boy looked around met Tommy's eyes nodded, and toed off his soccer boots.

"Connor, he was one of mine," Tommy said softly, Kimberly had no idea what the statement meant but she took it as his vouching for the boy. That and the fact that he was readying himself for a fight by ridding himself of his cumbersome footwear.

A screeching roar, Kimberly knew that sound, it was the roar of a dragon, and the black diamond began to glow. A young Hispanic man around Connor's age appeared. He was wearing a black pair of slacks, a white button-down and a black apron over them. He looked to Connor then at Tommy, nodded and fell into a fighting stance.

"Trent," Tommy told Kim softly.

The Royal blue Diamond started to glow on the far side of Billy, and a second howl broke through the air, and another young man African American wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ethan," Tommy told her. No doubt another of 'his' whatever that might mean. The bellow of a bear and the increased glow of the golden yellow diamond "My guess that's going to be Kira," Tommy said.

A girl with dark blond hair in waves down in her mid-back. She was wearing tight-fitted black jeans a striped black and yellow shirt and a yellow leather jacket. The girl looked around, saw the young men and the strangers then Tommy. The way she looked at Tommy, with complete trust unshakable faith. Kimberly remembered looking at Zordon that way, the girl took a deep breath nodded and took a fighting stance.

Kimberly crossed her wrists, hands fisted, "Nova Star Rising," she told Tommy quietly, she rolled her wrists outward so her palms were now facing away from herself, and up to the sky. Tommy nodded, he knew what she was telling him.

Tommy locked eyes with all of the others, crossed his wrist as Kimberly had, "Nova Star Rising!" He called as he mimicked the rolling motion. He was once more encased in white light.

When the light faded he stood Morphed. Tommy stood in full Ranger regalia, dark grey pants, silver boots and gauntlets, and a silver starburst emblazoned on his white chest.

The others quickly followed suit. They all Morphed.

Billy into Sky blue, Ethan in Royal blue, Connor to Red, Trent was now wearing Black, Aisha was in yellow once more and Kira was in gold.

"You have won nothing, today. I will have the Diamonds if I have to rip this primitive world to shreds to get them." Vex threatened the presses his hand over his wrist and disappeared into a green beam of light the same shade as his minions.

"Refuge!" Kimberly called, "Bring me home, my friends will also be joining me."

-Of course my Lady- a voice came over the comm system built into the Rangers helmets -Please prepare for transport-

"Exhale before the beam takes you, instinct will have you inhaling on the other side. It a little rough," Kimberly told


End file.
